


Dazed and Confused

by did_someone_say_plums



Series: Tumblr Requests [5]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-06
Updated: 2018-06-06
Packaged: 2019-05-18 21:24:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14860565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/did_someone_say_plums/pseuds/did_someone_say_plums
Summary: Request: (½) hi i have a steve rogers x female reader request where they first met she was weak and not a good fighter and he’s been training her self defense and he finally realizes his feelings for her when she gets injured during a spar and he gets super protective (whether she wins or not is up to you). this was super specific (2/2) sorry this is a continuation of the steve x female reader request j accidentally pressed send. lol i was just apologizing that it’s quite specific and stuff shjsjsnsNote: This is a lot shorter than I would like and not as good as I wanted but I feel bad that I haven’t posted anything in a few days. I’ll try and post something longer tomorrow!Warnings: Minor injury, minor language





	Dazed and Confused

You met Steve through your best friend of two years, Wanda, who you met through your job as a waitress at the cafe around the corner from the tower. She would come in almost every day and each time the two of you would spend more and more time talking, eventually becoming the best of friends. You knew everything about her. You knew how she felt about everyone on the team, how she felt about the death of her brother, she had even begun to tell you about her time with Hydra. She of course knew everything about you. She knew about all your exes, she knew about that bitch Stacy from high-school, she knew all of the reasoning behind you taking a break from college, she had even met your family. It was this close friendship with her that put a target on your back. Hydra, or what was left of them, had kidnapped you in an effort to draw Wanda to them. You got lucky, the people who grabbed you were inexperienced and sloppy and it didn’t take long for the Avengers to find you.

Wanda enlisted Steve to teach you self-defense. It was more for her peace of mind rather than yours but you figured it couldn’t hurt. Turns out, it could. Prior to training with Steve you rarely stepped foot in a gym. It wasn't that you didn’t want to, more so that you couldn’t afford to. For weeks you would return home from training more sore than you previously thought possible. Steve didn’t go easy on you and you had the bruises to prove it. Day after day you got your ass handed to you by Steve and there was nothing more embarrassing. There was no denying he was gorgeous, I mean he was a super soldier for gods sake. Your growing feelings for Steve only made it harder for you to focus in training and led to you thinking, in simplest terms, that you sucked ass. 

If you were to ask Steve, however, he would tell you that you were one of the best he’d seen in years. Sure it started out rough, but you learned fast. Incredibly fast. He went easy on you at first, pulling his punches and going half as slow as he normally would. Within a few weeks you were close to beating him so he went harder on you. He was impressed and it didn’t help that you were beautiful. He found it hard to focus at first and he started catching himself thinking of you at random points during the day. He would hear a joke and the first thing his mind would go to would be you and your infectious laugh. He loved your laugh and he wanted nothing more than to hear it everyday. Steve kept these feelings to himself, not because he was embarrassed but because he was scared. It had been so long since he had been in love and he was scared of rejection, scared that you wouldn’t share feelings and would be freaked out by the fact he was technically 100 years old. 

Today, Steve wasn’t pulling his punches. He held nothing back today and he was ecstatic to find that you were keeping up. He was proud, you had worked so hard for the past few months and you were only getting better. 

Steve paused, wiping his forehead “Let’s call it quits for today, you’re getting tired” 

“Come on Rogers, you getting soft on me?”

Steve smirked and threw himself back into it, maybe a little to hard. Everything was a blur, before he knew it you let out a small yelp and you were flat on your back, holding your knee. 

“Shit! Are you okay?”

You winced, trying to stand up “Damn Rogers, are you trying to kill me?” 

Steve reached out and helped you up, keeping an arm around you and leading you over to a bench and sitting you down. He knelt down in front of you and began to look at your knee. 

“I’m fine Steve, really, I don’t think it’s that,” You stopped and took a sharp breath in when Steve turned your knee a way that sent pain through your whole leg.

“Damn it, I’m sorry (Y/N). This is my fault.”

“No Steve it’s mine, if I didn’t suck so much this wouldn’t have happened. I honestly don’t know why you haven’t given up on me.”

“Are you kidding? I’ve never seen anyone learn as fast as you. You’re one of the best I’ve seen in years!”

You shot him a disbelieving look “You don’t have to flatter me, I know you go easy on me and no offense, you make it kinda hard to focus.”

“I don’t go easy on you anymore. And I make it hard to focus?” He looked concerned, worrying that he was doing something wrong or something that made you uncomfortable.

You blushed and began to stutter realizing what you had said “I mean- you’re just- you’re gorgeous okay?”

Steve smiled “Gorgeous huh?”

“Oh shut up.” You hid your face in your hands and Steve gently removed them and met your eyes.

Your eyes flickered from his eyes to his lips and back up to his eyes again. If there was any time to kiss you, it was now. Steve leaned in slowly, giving you time to tell him to stop. His lips brushed yours gently and you leaned in, the kiss quickly becoming more heated. 

Steve pulled back and smiled at you, blushing slightly “You make it hard to focus to, ya know.”

You smirked at him and grabbed his hands, pulling yourself up.

“Come on, help me get my knee fixed and then I have a couple of ideas about how you can make this up to me.”


End file.
